


Pink Lemons

by driftingstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingstar/pseuds/driftingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzu receives a late night visit from Yugo.  Drabble. Gen. Mentions of Ringo.  Not canon compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Lemons

 

Yuzu blinked sleepily at the glowing digits on her clock, slightly confused as to why she had suddenly woken up in the middle of the night.  Yawning tiredly, she rolled over to her side, hoping to get back to sleep.

Then she screamed and punched the intruder, who had been kneeling next to the bed, in the face.

“Ow! What’s the big idea?!” the intruder had the gall to complain, rubbing at his face gingerly.  Even in the dark, Yuzu could tell that his cheek was starting to redden beneath his crazy mop of blue and blonde hair.

“What’s the big idea?!” she echoed furiously, drawing her blankets up to her neck.  “What are you doing in my room in the middle of the night?!”

Yugo scowled and crossed his arms. “I couldn’t sleep, okay? It’s just… she and I used to do this when we were kids… I can’t even keep track of how many times I woke up to her trampling my stomach.  And now, I don’t even know where to start looking.”

Upon seeing the misery and longing in his eyes, Yuzu felt herself becoming sympathetic.  What if it were Yuya who was gone? If he had been taken away somewhere far away that she couldn’t reach?  And in his place was a stranger with his face, someone who looked so familiar but was so different… She didn’t know how she would handle it.  “I’m sorry, I can’t be her,” she said quietly. 

Yugo cracked a slightly strained grin. “I know,” he admitted. “I knew from the beginning.  I just… didn’t want to accept it.”

“Yuya and I… we can help you look for her,” Yuzu blurted out.  “Kurosaki’s sister too.  I’m sure he and Yuto know something; it’s too much of a coincidence.”

Yugo sighed and put his arms behind his back, stretching out his kinks before pushing himself up to his feet and heading for her window which she just noticed was still ajar.  He climbed up onto the ledge and paused, turning his head back towards the pink-haired girl.  “Thanks for offering,” he said, this time smiling sincerely.  “But just seeing your face has already helped a bit. Goodnight… Yuzu.”

Yuzu flushed despite herself.  “Just… just don’t break into my room again, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yugo waved her off.  “Nice PJs by the way.  Pink lemons are totally not elementary school.”

Now Yuzu’s cheeks matched her hair.  “J-Just GET OUT!” 


End file.
